Zap (QfG)
Zap, or Leyden's Lectrical Discharge is one of the first spells learned by most magic users who have graduated from the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. The spell causes an item, typically a weapon, to be imbued with an electrical charge that will damage any enemy it comes into contact with. This charge will release once, and the object will no longer hold the magical charge. Though the most common use for an adventurer is to charge a weapon, such as a dagger, it is possible to use this spell on items such as rocks or even pizza. Repeatedly casting the spell will increase the magic users skill with the spell, causing the charge to become even stronger. The spell itself is not commonly found in magic shops, presumably because it is basic enough that most magic users already know the spell before venturing into any magic stores. In Silmaria, however, Shakra sah Tarna does sell scrolls of the spell. Official Description *"Leyden's Latent Lectrical Discharge spell, or as it is more commonly known, the 'Zap', is used chiefly for offensive purposes. The spell is generally placed upon a weapon such as a dagger. When the weapon strikes an opponent, magical energy is released. Thus the spell is used to increase the amount of damage a weapon can do. It can be cast upon the weapon before it is needed, but only one spell can be cast on a weapon at a time. It is also unfortunate. but this must be used in close combat." (Excerpt from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to be a Hero *"The Leyden's Latent 'Lectrical Discharge spell, or 'Zap', allows a caster to place magical energy upon a weapon. This is released when the weapon strikes an opponent, increasing the amount of damage." (Excerpt from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course) *"This spell can make your "dirk perk" or your "dagger swagger" since it adds a magical charge to your weapon and increases its damage. Unfortunately, the spell effect is only useful in close combat since you need to actually contact the monster with your dagger to release the magical charge. Fortunately, you can cast the spell on your weapon either before or during combat, which lets you get a little extra charge when you need it most." (Excerpt from Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course) *"This underrated little spell must be cast upon a weapon and then the weapon must be used in close combat to release the magical charge, which means it isn't very popular with the "Stay Away" Mage. On the other hand, Zap can do damage to creatures normally unaffected by normal weapons. Try casting it on your weapon before you go into combat, and you'll always have an extra spark to short circuit a Spectre or jolt a Giant." (Excerpt from HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV) Real World Zap is the first spell the magic user character will learn in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?, as he starts the game knowing the spell. Hybrid characters with the magic skill will not have access to the spell until Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, when they will start the game with the spell as well. Characters with magic will start each of the subsequent games with the Zap spell as well. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:QfG Spells Category:QfG1 Spells Category:QfG2 Spells Category:QfG3 Spells Category:QfG4 Spells Category:QfG5 Spells Category:Spells Category:Offensive Spells